


Boundaries

by yellowvim



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Penis In Vagina Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: You and Yuri push the boundaries of friendship together. Emotionally and physically.





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+  
> This is short and fluffy and I hope you enjoy

They always pushed past boundaries. Whether it be on the rink, in a store, or just in life, they pushed them.

And here they were again. Pushing the boundaries of friendship. Only this time, _physically_ and emotionally.

Her breath lingered over his neck a she breathed out small puffs of hot air. He smoothed his hands over her (his) t-shirt. She whined out when he pushed her down onto the bed. He sat on his knees with her pelvis pressed to his still. Her hair dangled off the edge of the bed every time he thrust into her again.

"Are you close?" she breathed out, reaching for him. He pulled her to him, having her koala hug him as he continued to move within her.

"Yeah," he shuddered, his voice breaking. [Name] sighed, her breath hitching as she came. It slickened his and her thighs, leaving them glistening with more than just sweat.

He moaned out, biting onto her shoulder as he followed. She gripped the hair on the back of his head as his seed emptied onto her over sensitive walls. He groaned out quietly when she clenched around him once more. [Name] pressed her lips to the junction of his shoulder and neck.

"I love you. So much," she whispered, closing her eyes and pressing herself to him even more.

"I love you, too," Yuri mumbled, sighing into her hair. "I just wish I'd realized it earlier."

"Yeah," [Name] laughed, shuddering when he pressed into her over sensitive core. "Tell me about it."

There was a quiet pause of only breathing before she spoke again.

"What does this mean to you, Yura?"

"Everything. I love you, and I want to be with you. I'm no good at words and feelings," he sighed, pushing her away enough to cup her face. "This wasn't a one time thing, and it wasn't just sex."

"Are you... are you sure?" she stared into his eyes, wondering how that shade of green was even possible.

"Absolutely," he chuckled, dipping his head to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri Plisetsky can D E S T R O Y me, I love him a lot 
> 
> I own nothing but the story
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: THE NEW EPISODES OF ATTACK ON TITAN GOT ME FUCKED UP YO, HOLY SHIT


End file.
